issueinfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Faultline
|Zone Name=Faultline |Splash Image=Splash_Faultline.jpg |Zone Map=Map_Faultline.jpg |Width=84 |Type of Zone=Hero City Zone |Level Range=15-25 |Trainer=Mirror Spirit |Task Force Contact=''none'' |Event=''none'' |Exploration Badges= , , , , , , , , |Plaques=Disciple VI, VII, Just Said No to Superadine V, Scholar V |Day Jobs= , , , |Enemies=Arachnos, Clockwork, Freakshow, Hydra, Lost, Sky Raiders, Vahzilok |Connecting Zones=Skyway City, Pocket D |Lines=''none'' |VidiotMaps File=faultline }} __toc__ Overview Note: Prior to Faultline's revamp in Issue 8, a hero needed to be at least Security Level 14 to enter. The Overbrook Dam was an amazing step forward for Paragon City, and it began a new area of prosperity. When the Arch-villain Faultline held Overbrook ransom with his earthquake device, not many took him seriously. A group of fledgling superheroes did attempt to stop him but failed, and the master of tectonics set off his device, wiping out Overbrook. Faultline disappeared and has not been seen since. The ruins of Overbrook adopted his name, and many villains began to inhabit the area. Faultline officials recently provided funding for reconstruction and work was underway in the first neighborhood, when major disaster struck. Due to strange seismic activity on the moon, tidal anomalies caused the Overbrook Dam to rupture flooding the zone. Additional crews have been called in to assess the Dam and shore up the rest of the zone, however, they are continually thwarted by the recent arrival of new villain groups to the area and one group, in particular, that no one expected: Arachnos. It appears Arachnos has been poking around supergroup base wreckage in Faultline for some time, searching for technology that will further Lord Recluse’s nefarious plans. Paragon Officials have called in small detachments of the Paragon Police Department and Freedom Corps, but are also asking heroes to come forward and protect the new city. Contacts Trainer * Mirror Spirit Police Band Contacts * Detective Frasenbacker * Detective Kowaccio Regular Contacts * Agent G * Doc Delilah * Jim Temblor * Penelope Yin Notable NPCs * Freedom Corps Tactical Officer * Melissa * Mike * Bad Karma Stores * Danny Lin (Natural/Technology store) * Mr. Yin (Special store) * Natalie Alexander (Magic store) * Rhonda James (Mutation/Science store) Neighborhoods * Aftershock (Orange - Level 18-20) (Music) * Arachnos Dig Site (Orange - Level 20-21) (Music) * New Overbrook (Yellow - Level 15-17) (Music) * Overbrook Dam (Red - Level 23-25) (Music) * Overbrook Medical Center (Green - No Enemies) (Music) * Overflow (Orange - Level 20-22) (Music) Arachnos Dig Site Underneath the western portion of the zone lie a series of tunnels created by Arachnos. Several missions from Agent G send you into the tunnels, and they contain mission doors which can be used for Radio Missions. Many players have difficulty finding the tunnels, as the entrances are not obvious, and some of the mission doors are even beyond the normal map boundary, leading players to believe their mission is bugged and placed outside the zone. There are two entrances to the Arachnos Tunnels, one north of the dam, and one south of it. * The northern entrance is next to a dead tree at the top of Lift H. * The southern entrance is under an Arachnos complex just south of the dam. Turn right (West) as you exit the power plant on the South side of the dam. You'll see a small bridge that leads to an Arachnos Flier landing pad. Drop down under the bridge and turn right (facing the dam). You'll see the tunnel leading downward directly ahead of you. Both the entrances, and the tunnels themselves, are available on the Vidiotmaps map patch. Exploration Badges ;Common Historical Plaques * Two Disciple Badge monuments * One Just Said No to Superadine Badge monument * One Scholar Badge monument Non-badge Plaques The following plaque was added to the Faultline zone in Issue 8. It is currently not associated with any known history badge: * One In Memoriam monument Day Jobs ;Common ;Hero-Specific ;Villain-Specific Transfer Points * The north wall has a gate to Skyway City * There is a portal to Pocket D * The Faultline Beacon location is , upon the roof of Yin's Market. Villain Groups * * * * * * * Neutral Groups * (Penelope's Protectors) * * See Also * Zone Overview * Faultline (Pre-Issue 8) External Links * VidiotMaps Interactive Map of Faultline Category:Hero City Zones Category:Hero Zones